As Father and Son
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Darth Vader tries to recover some small piece of his humanity. His choices will have dire consequences.
1. As father and son

His personal shuttle began the descent to the planet's surface.

"We should be arriving in six minutes my lord." The pilot stated.

Darth Vader, the second most powerful man in the newly formed Galactic Empire did not respond. There were still many things to be done. Hundreds of Jedi had survived the purge and had scattered all across the galaxy. They would have to be hunted down and exterminated before they could foment rebellion. Grand master Yoda and his old teacher were at the very top of that list.

Vader instinctively opened and closed his right hand as he thought of his old friend and master Obi Wan. With the cybernetic connections to his nervous system he could still 'feel' his arms and legs. They functioned as well as his old ones had, at least as far as basic motor functions were concerned. He could walk and move about and wield a light saber. Even now he had no doubts he could easily deal with any of the rebel Jedi save for Yoda and his old teacher.

He could not however pretend to be anything more than a fraction of what he had once been.

With so much of his original body destroyed he could not call upon anywhere near as much of the force as he once had. He could not even survive more than a few minutes outside of a sterilized environment. He was still powerful, but he knew he would never be a match for the Emperor now. He would always be relegated to a submissive role from this point forward.

Few would regard being the second most powerful man in the entire galaxy as deficient. Yet to Vader all this personal authority meant nothing. He had not betrayed the Jedi Order and the Republic in order to rule. He had done it for Padmé's sake.

All of it had been to save her.

Now that she was gone the honors and titles the Emperor had heaped upon him meant nothing.

Yes, his greatness had finally been acknowledged. He stood higher than any single Jedi had ever dared to. He had more real power than the entire Jedi Council had ever had. A single word from him could exterminate entire races or leave whole planets barren and lifeless. He could act without the self-imposed limits of their outdated and hypocritical philosophy.

But without Padmé it meant nothing to him.

Vader glanced at the tiny unadorned wooden box in the seat beside him. _I can still salvage something at least. _

XXX

It had been many years since he had visited planet Kamino. The stormy weather that greeted him was just as it had been back then and seemed fitting given his mood.

"Remain here," Vader commanded as he stood to exit the shuttle. Held carefully in his right hand was the precious box.

"But my Lord…" Captain Horano of the Imperial guard spoke up. He had brought a company of elite soldiers to escort and protect Lord Vader.

Vader turned his masked face in the captain's direction and that alone was enough to silence him.

"Remain here." Vader repeated and exited the shuttle.

"Yes my Lord," he quietly answered.

Darth Vader strode out into the rain and storm. Patiently waiting for him out on the landing pad was the planet's Prime Minister Lama Su. Indifferent to the foul weather Lama Su gracefully bent his long neck.

"How may I be of service to you and to the empire Lord Vader?"

Vader approached him and held out the box. "Within you will find a comb with strands of a woman's hair along with a small sample of my blood. Combine the DNA of both and give me a son."


	2. The one who could bring peace

In orbit around the manufacture world of Ivotsk three freighters slowly circled the polluted greyish planet. A stream of shuttles entered and exited each ship. The three captains in charge had been given strict instructions to not ask any questions about the cargo being brought on board. They were not even permitted to use their own crews to offload the containers and place them in their holds. The droids being provided by the Tyrot Guild were to take care of everything.

The captains involved were not stupid men; they could guess what they were being used for. These men were NOT smugglers. Back before the war their ships had only conducted regular trade. They had mostly done the same during the war too. However, the shipping company they had worked for had been based on one of the worlds of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Near the end most of the merchant fleet had been commandeered and pressed into service as troop and supply transports.

When the war had finally ended everyone had just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

The Trade Federation though had been dissolved. All its assets seized and sold off to pay reparations. Suddenly instead of a single powerful employer driving trade and business thousands of local merchants and trade unions and corporations were trying to take its place. None of them had the financial assets of the old Trade Federation and they were all fighting to carve out their own economic niches and establish monopolies.

The new trade regulations from the Galactic Senate were extremely restrictive. Limits were set on the export of certain materials and trade goods. High tariffs were imposed on all worlds except for Coruscant and a handful of others favored by the Emperor. The worlds with the exemption were becoming centers of trade and flourishing.

In the Outer Rim things were very different. The tariff, the new regulations, and the breakup of the Trade Federation all meant a huge disruption in the interstellar trade markets. There was just not as much demand for long range cargo ships as there used to be.

At the same time all those same factors were feeding a booming black market. People were ready to pay for banned and restricted goods. Smugglers could also make a lot of profit bringing things in without paying the tariff.

Starships needed fuel and repairs. Crews needed food and pay. A captain who couldn't provide those would wind up without a ship. Sometimes you just did what you needed to.

That was what Captain Trudeau of the _Blue Path_ told himself. Ten days work with no questions asked would get him a hundred thousand credits. That would pay all of his expenses for about eight months and he'd already gotten half the money. A man did what he had to.

Trudeau was sitting on the bridge with some of the ship's officers more or less relaxing. It would be three more days loading and then they set off to coordinates that would be provided to him by his unknown employers. Five days unloading and he would be paid the rest of his money.

Hopefully after this business would pick up and he wouldn't have to do this sort of work anymore.

A shrill alarm sounded and Trudeau jumped up from his captain's chair. "What's going on Henri?"

His first officer was looking at his screen. "Multiple contacts coming in from hyperspace."

"Power up the engines. Plot out a flight plan. I don't care where so long as it's at least ten thousand light years from here."

"But what about the cargo?" One of his officers argued.

"Contacts exiting hyperspace." Henri announced.

On the main screen captain Trudeau and the rest of the bridge crew saw three Star Destroyers suddenly materialize. Two more appeared, then three more, and then four more; all at different distances and angles from the planet.

"Oh, may the Force grant mercy." Trudeau whispered.

Over the com line he and the others heard a strident voice.

"To all ships in orbit; deactivate engines and prepare to be boarded."

Every man on board knew what they did to smugglers.

"Get out us out of orbit now! Prepare to go to light speed!"

"But the computers haven't plotted a course yet!"

"I'll take my chances there, better than taking our chances with them."

The men nodded. The_ Blue Path_ shuddered and rocked as it broke from the planet's gravity well and made for the gap between the two nearest warships.

XXX

"Lord Vader," a lieutenant aboard the _Invincible_ announced. "One freighter is attempting to break orbit."

"Destroy it."

Upon the screen Vader watched as the Star Destroyer _Vespasian_ broke towards he fleeing ship. It fired a salvo of its lazers. Its beams easily pierced the navigational shields and plating of the slow moving ship. It shuddered, and then began to explode.

Vader watched with complete disinterest.

"The remaining freighters are powering down engines and declaring they will not resist boarding."

"Send one platoon of stormtroopers to each ship and secure the vessels as well as the crews. They can make up for their crimes in the throlium mines." Vader ordered.

Throlium was a highly valuable fuel source. It was highly toxic in its natural state. There was a constant shortage of mine slaves since exposure to it normally resulted in death within eighteen months.

"Bring the fleet into orbit and begin the bombardment." Vader commanded.

"Yes my Lord."

As soon as the ships were in position they began to fire.

"My Lord, the major cities have raised shields. They appear strong enough to fend off any energy weapon."

"That was to be expected." Vader said. "Begin deploying the ground troops. In the meantime target all installations outside of the shields."

"Yes my Lord."

Lieutenant Jaeger called. "My Lord we are being hailed from the planet."

"Put it on the main viewer." Vader ordered. He knew this would be a pointless conversation, but he expected the ground assault would take some time so there was no reason not to have it.

The image of a typical Neimoidian appeared with the typical red eyes and slimy green skin. This one wore a stiff pale green collar around his neck. Vader was immediately reminded of Viceroy Nute Gunray who along with Count Dooku had been the main leaders of the Separatists.

Vader had killed them both.

Dooku had met his death with dignity and courage as befit a true warrior. Gunray had cried and begged for mercy like the pathetic coward he'd always been. Darth Vader could not help but feel an instant dislike for this individual. All the Neimoidians he'd ever encounters had been greedy and ruthless when they held the advantage; and cowardly and spineless when they were in a position of weakness.

"What is the meaning of this attack?" The Neimoidian demanded.

_Obviously he does not understand his situation. _"My apologies Viceroy Rastpostin."

His adversary froze and seemed to shrink back.

_Ah, _Vader thought with some satisfaction. _I think he is beginning to understand._

"I am sorry Lord Vader; you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Samalander and I am merely the Guildmaster of the Tyrot Guild."

"You are Tode Rastpostin; last Viceroy of the Trade Federation and a wanted war criminal. Along with your other crimes you and your other associates are trying to incite civil war."

"No!" Samalander raised his hands pleading. "I am nothing but a harmless businessman! I would never want to make war against the empire! I am but a faithful and humble subject of the empire!"

"The construction of military droids has becomes strictly regulated. They may only be built to fulfill Imperial contracts. The construction or ownership of such is forbidden and punishable by death. You have been building military droids here in the hope of sparking a new war."

"No! No! No! I am innocent I swear it! I am just a businessman! I am…"

"You are a traitor and a war criminal." Vader declared cutting him off. "Lower your shields and surrender unconditionally and I will guarantee you a quick death." He knew better that to bother mentioning the rest of the planet's population. He was certain that Samalander would only care about his own fate.

"No! I beg you to spare me Lord Vader! I can be an excellent ally! Let me serve the emperor and prove my worth to you!"

_Disgusting, _Vader thought. "The Emperor needs no allies. You will serve him best as an example of what happens to all those who plot rebellion against him." With a nod to the communications officer the image was gone.

"Begin landing our ground forces. Once each shield generator is eliminated we will obliterate the target from orbit. We will leave no survivors and not a single building standing on this entire wretched planet."

The bridge crew accepted his orders without a single murmur and set about to carry them out with professionalism and pride.

There were likely to be tens of thousands of droids down on the planet's surface as well as about ten million inhabitants. Planet Ivotsk would put up quite a struggle and would not fall easily.

It didn't matter.

He had all the resources of the empire at his disposal while Samalander and his ilk were all alone. Vader could call in as many ships and troops as he needed to exterminate them.

_One more nest of traitors destroyed, how many hundreds more are there?_ The entire galaxy was seething with rebellion and fury. There were traitors everywhere trying to sow discord and chaos. Their enemies ranged from idiotic Jedi trying to restore a republic that was already dead and gone to criminals and corrupt politicians who thought they could carve up their own little empires during these difficult times.

Hundreds of tiny little fires that needed to be put out before they could spread. Countless selfish people interested only in their own wants were threatening to tear everything apart and drown it in chaos.

The galaxy was crying out for order and only the empire could provide it.

The Jedi Order had always put their faith in the rationality of most beings. They had believed that if they were just and merciful most would see the wisdom in doing what was in the greater good. In essence the Jedi believed that people (most of them) would choose the right path if given a clear choice.

Looking back on it now he couldn't believe that just a ridiculously naïve system could have lasted for thousands of years. The surprise wasn't that the republic had grown corrupt and fractured because those in power had only acted in their own self interests. The surprise was how long the process had taken.

Having lived as a slave Darth Vader had always understood that people did what they wanted. They only acted decent when others were watching them or when they felt they had to. When a person had a _real _choice they did what was best for them without thought to the greater good.

The fact was that peace and order could only be maintained though force. The people needed to **fear** their new masters. The current problems were proof that the population had not been terrorized enough. Only once that was accomplished could there be real peace in the galaxy.

The emperor had faith in the Deathstar Project. He believed once the galaxy witnessed its raw power no one would dare to rebel for fear of planetary annihilation.

Vader had his doubts. (About the method not the goal.) The power to destroy a planet was still nothing compared to the Force. He was certain that in time he could be more feared even than this weapon. After all, he'd been the child of prophesy. He had brought balance to the force, though in a way none of the Jedi could have ever imagined.

That had to mean **he** was the one who could bring this troubled galaxy peace and order.

Vader was sure that together with his son he could do it.


	3. Whichever proves to be the weaker

Vader was once more on the planet Kamino.

It had been three months since the previous visit. Samalander and his followers had put up a much more spirited defense than he had expected. He had been forced to call in an additional fifteen legions and the losses had been extremely high.

In the end though there had never been any doubt as to the final result.

With the last hold outs on Ivotsk now exterminated and all the factories destroyed he had returned here on his flagship _Invincible._ He was once more alone without any guards or assistants. He was within the research facility standing in front of a two way mirror. On the other side was a small rather spartan domicile. There was a sleeping mat, a child sized table with matching chair. Sitting at the table with a holoviewer calmly looking at the images was what appeared to be a child of five with light blond hair and chestnut eyes.

_He has my hair and his mother's eyes, _Vader thought with a sudden bitter pang of regret.

XXX

**Four Months Earlier**

Vader waited in the wings as his master was giving a speech on the necessity for higher taxes in order to fund reconstruction following all the damage from the war. As soon as the Emperor had stopped speaking there was loud cheering and deafening applause. The clapping continued nonstop for five minutes until a chime sounded through the senate chamber and people at last ended their mindless cheers.

It had become necessary to provide a signal for concluding the applause. The senators were all afraid to be the first ones to stop. It was not wise to show any signs of a lack of enthusiasm for the Emperor.

It was not much of a surprise when it was announced the new tax legislation had been passed by unanimous vote.

Not much later the Emperor arrived in the corridor with a squad of stormtroopers accompanying him. His master intended to create an elite Imperial Guard to provide his personal security. Like much else though those plans would have to wait for now, there was simply too much to do and never enough time in which to do it.

Darth Vader immediately fell to one knee and lowered his face. "My master."

"Rise and accompany me Lord Vader." The Emperor dismissed his guards with the wave of a hand.

Rising to his feet Vader took his place at his master's side. The two Dark Lords of the Sith walked along the corridor back towards the Emperor's private offices. They spoke without any concern of being overheard. There were spies everywhere and treason was always underfoot; but a Sith Lord was never afraid.

"Have you discovered the source of those combat droids yet?" The Emperor asked. "The last thing we need is a new separatist movement."

"Not yet," Vader admitted. "However my agents are making good progress. I assure you it will not be long before we find them."

"I want the manufacturers exterminated, that is the highest priority." The Emperor stated grimly.

"Whoever they are they will be killed to the last man."

The Emperor gave a slight nod. When his apprentice promised something he always delivered. "What of the rebel Jedi? There are at least two hundred still unaccounted for."

"I have confirmed that Tarl Ngyot has been terminated by bounty hunter droid BX – 176. The termination has been verified by DNA sample and I have had the standard bounty of one million credits paid out. We will continue to use bounty hunters and platoons of storm troopers to track them down. Those who prove particularly difficult I will deal with personally."

A slight smile touched the Emperor's lips. "Any word of your former master or of our little green friend?"

"No," Vader grunted.

"Those two are worth more than all the others combined. If you do find them proceed cautiously, I would not want you to put yourself in unnecessary danger."

Vader did not miss the subtle reminder that he was no longer as powerful as he'd once been. "Yes my master."

"Tell me my apprentice, what did you think of my speech?"

"What is the point? Why not simply tell them what you want and have it done? Why go through the pretense of having the Senate vote? Why bother with the Galactic Senate at all?"

"My dear apprentice," the Emperor spoke a bit condescendingly. "You are quite skilled in matters of the Force and of war, but you are politically naïve. Each and every Senator is a person of importance on their homeworld. Summoning them to hear me speak and allowing them to go through the motions of making law makes them feel like they are vital to our new empire and binds them to me. In time I will use imperial governors to rule directly, but for now using the senate will help me firm my hold."

"They are all nothing but cowards."

The Emperor laughed happily. "Of course they are! That is what makes them so useful. It's the brave ones we need to be rid of."

Vader dearly wished that were not so.

When he was still a Jedi serving the republic he had worked with men like Obi Won. Individuals with courage and conviction who were ready to fight and die for their ideals. He had come to despise those ideals; but he had only respect for those who were ready to sacrifice all for them.

Since becoming a Sith Lord he'd been forced to deal with the lowest of the low. Criminals, informants, spies, bounty hunters; these were the sort of people the empire needed right now. His master was correct that the ones with the courage of their convictions were usually the trouble makers. They needed the services of people who would do what they were told without question.

Darth Vader hoped this would change once the empire was firmly in place and all these minor plots were snuffed out. He imagined a galaxy at peace and running efficiently. A place with perfect order where even the spacecraft on Tatooine ran on schedule.

What could be better than that?

Surely once such order was established there would be men of conviction who would believe in it. A class of brave Imperialists who would serve the empire with devotion as so many had once served he republic.

That was the kind of galaxy Vader intended to make one day.

When that time came there would be no place for criminals and other scum. Until then though he used the tools he had.

Arriving at his office the Emperor seated himself. Darth Vader remained standing rigidly before him.

"Well now me dear apprentice. What was the reason you wished to come and speak to me in person?"

Vader had never been one for subtlety. He believed in dealing with issues directly and firmly. "When I joined you it was because you promised me you could save Padmé."

Those were very dangerous words and the strident tone used by Vader did nothing to diminish the possible threat in them. In this very same office Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had been threatened by four Jedi Masters. Though the fight had left him scarred and disfigured he had killed them. If his apprentice threatened him Vader would die here as well.

"I remember the promise. I did not break it. You were the one who killed Padmé. I am not to blame."

Vader dipped his head. "I understand that my master, however would you not agree that you have an obligation to me?"

"An obligation?" The Emperor tasted the words and found them not at all to his liking. "I made you a Dark Lord of the Sith and have given you a place above all others. What more do you feel you are owed?"

"A son."

_He knows! _For just an instant Darth Sidious felt fear. His instinct was to lash out and kill. He only just contained himself.

When Padmé's body had been found it was discovered she had given birth prior to her death. There was no information about the child, it was not even certain it had survived the birth. Fearing the unpredictable reaction if Darth Vader were to learn the truth he had swiftly had those who had discovered Padmé's corpse executed and had perpetrated the illusion that she had died with child.

So far as he knew no one else was aware of this child's possible existence. If Vader was somehow aware of the truth would he try to get revenge on him for the deceit? Vader was incredibly useful and there was, literally no one to take his place. He needed Vader's support to stamp out all these rebellions and enforce his will upon an unwilling galaxy. A Sith Lord could do things even an entire fleet or army could not. He wanted Vader at his side until he had an acceptable replacement; but if he was any sort of threat he would have to die.

"How am I to provide you with a son?" The Emperor asked cautiously. He watched Vader's reaction for any hint of betrayal.

"Allow me to use the facilities on Kamino to recover the child Padmé and I were always meant to have. It is not enough, but it would be a way to keep at least a part of her alive."

"You wish to create a male clone with your wife's DNA?" The Emperor relaxed slightly.

"I intend to use her DNA and mine."

"Your son would be able to use the Force." The Emperor objected.

"Yes master, I would train him in the ways of the dark side. He will grow up to be a powerful ally."

"Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it." Darth Sidious said slowly quoting the Sith Rule of Two.

"He would be able to aid in our work without being made a Sith Lord. At least not until another was required."

"And which of us would he eventually replace?" The Emperor asked curiously.

"Whichever proves to be the weaker. Is that not the way of the Sith?"

It was and the method had proved its worth for thousands of years.

Sidious said nothing for a long moment as he considered. "Very well," he said at last. "I agree that you may have a son. I will watch him very carefully and with great interest."

Vader bowed. "Thank you my master."

The Emperor said nothing more as Vader left. It would take many years for this child to come of age.

All sorts of things could happen in the meantime.

XXX

"Are you pleased Lord Vader?" Head Researcher Taun We asked. "As per your instructions the subject was aged the equivalent of five years and has had a great deal of information transferred into his neural net. He has shown an excellent grasp of history, language, mathematics and other subjects. He has a photographic memory and an exceedingly high level of curiosity. Learning comes easily to him and he possesses a natural penchant for logic and problem solving. He is a prodigy." Taun We gave a pleased sigh. "Our very best work."

"Can he use the Force?" Vader asked without taking his eyes away from his son.

"Oh yes, would you like to see an example Lord Vader?"

"I would."

Taun We reached into a pocket and drew out a simple bronze coin. She then pressed a button on an intercom.

"Alpha?"

"Yes?" The boy answered without looking up from his viewer. "Are we doing another test?"

"That is correct Alpha. Please tell me what side of the coin is shown following each toss." Taun We flipped the coin into the air and caught it with her slim fingers.

"Heads." The boy answered as soon as the coin was caught.

Taun We displayed the coin to Vader so he could confirm that it was indeed head side up. Following Vader's nod the researcher again flipped the coin without telling the boy he was doing so.

"Tails."

"Tails."

"Heads."

Each time the boy revealed what side the coin had come up as soon as it was caught. Each time he was correct. After ten successful tosses Taun We was about to shut off the intercom.

"Director?" The boy asked still not looking up.

"Yes Alpha?"

"Who is the man standing next to you? It feels like I should know him, I feel that very strongly."

The researcher looked at Vader in surprise. "There is no way he could have found out about your presence my Lord."

"The Force is strong in him," Vader said almost to himself. He turned to the researcher. "Take me to him."

"Yes my Lord."


	4. A Legacy

As they walked towards Alpha's room Darth Vader had a few questions for Head Researcher.

"You are able to implant information directly into a clone's neural pathways. Is it… is it also possible to implant memories?"

"Certainly Lord Vader," Taun We answered. "In the end memories are no more than information; though they are more complex and more difficult to incorporate. So long as we have the person available and are able to isolate the specific memories they can be transferred to the clone and will seem absolutely real. The clone will not be able to differentiate between the implanted memories and real life experiences."

"What if the person no longer exists?"

Taun We brought a slender finger to her pale lips. "In that case the original memories are lost. It would be possible to construct false ones of course, but by necessity they will not be as complete or as convincing as the original experiences."

"I see." Vader said emotionlessly.

He had thought about creating a clone of Padmé. He longed to see his precious wife again. Even if he could not touch her with his own hands, kiss her with his lips, or make love to her it would be enough just to hear her voice and see her sweet smile again. He would give up everything he had just to have her say 'I love you' once last time.

But though he could have a perfect physical copy of his love she would not be _his _Padmé. She would not remember meeting him on Tatooine, remember their falling in love, or their secret marriage. Even if he had false memories implanted she would never really be the Padmé he'd loved. She would be a stranger. The thought of looking into her eyes and not seeing her looking back at him with love.

That would be the cruelest fate of all.

_Though it is no more than I deserve._

"If you desire Lord Vader," Taun We spoke guessing at Vader's wish. "It would be easy to create a clone of yourself and transfer all your memories into it. A perfect physical replica with all the knowledge and experience you now possess. My only caution would be that too much accelerated growth will shorten the clone's life span and somewhat damage the subject's long term health."

"Are you saying my son will be hurt by being artificially aged?" Vader asked sharply.

Surprised by the action Taun We halted and bent her long neck. "We only fulfilled the commands you gave to us Lord Vader. If the ramifications were not clearly explained I apologize. If you desire we can construct a new clone and allow it to age normally."

"No, this is the normal age to begin the training. I cannot afford to delay his instruction. Tell me what the consequences to my son will be."

"They should not be too severe." Taun We said soothingly. "I would expect the lifespan to be shortened by no more than three percent. Give the expected human lifespan barring disease or accident being one hundred and twenty standard years the estimated loss of only three point six years. The subject's immune system and cardio vascular system will suffer to an unknown degree with the approach of old age. However with access to proper medical treatments will not prove fatal or debilitating."

"I see." Vader dismissed his concern. Three and a half years at the end of a life meant nothing. Sith Lords did not die of old age.

"Would you like a clone of yourself Lord Vader?"

"No," Vader replied.

Taun We blinked in surprise. She had assumed that given his current state he would be eager to be 'reborn' as a clone. "May I ask why Lord Vader?"

"You may not."

She bowed her head in acknowledgement.

There were two reasons why Vader could not clone himself. The first was concern over his master's reaction.

The Sith believed that when an apprentice was strong enough he should kill the master and take a new apprentice to continue the cycle. This guaranteed that every succeeding master was strong enough to bear the burden. Every Dark Lord of the Sith accepted that he would die violently one day. If not at the hands of an enemy then at the hands of his apprentice.

Vader however suspected Darth Sidious was determined to live a _very _long while. The very fact Sidious had kept him alive despite his crippling injuries was proof of that. Vader would never be strong enough to overthrow his master. By all rights Sidious should have allowed him to die and sought out a new apprentice who had the potential to replace him some day. That the Emperor was satisfied with him meant he valued his own survival over finding a worthy successor.

If the Emperor discovered he was creating a clone that would have the potential to overthrow him he would strike first. Vader and his son would both be killed.

The second reason was pure pride.

To create a clone and let his original body die; would that not be the ultimate admission of defeat? Wouldn't it mean that Obi Wan really had won that day on Mustafar? Darth Vader would _never _admit the cost was more than he could bear. He was certain that one day he would meet his old master again; and he would defeat him. Using **this** body. That would be his ultimate triumph.

Sensing it would not be wise to ask any further questions Taun We brought him to the door of Alpha's room. The door slid open and the researcher stepped aside as Vader entered.

Inside the boy shut off the holoviewer and stood up. He just stood there by the chair eying the imposing stranger in black.

_He has no fear. _Vader thought proudly. Looking at the boy he felt a father's pride swelling up within him. This child would be his legacy, his and Padmé's. Vader intended that the entire galaxy would bow down to his son one day and that his name would still be known ten thousand years from now.

"Do you know who I am?" Vader asked.

"No," the boy answered without a hint of distress. "But I sense that I should."

Vader took a couple steps and then knelt down before the child so that their faces were on a closer level. The boy's brown eyes stared up into his helmeted mask with curiosity and interest. He did not shy away or tremble as Vader gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am Darth Vader, a Lord of the Sith and most powerful man in this galaxy, save for the Emperor himself. I am your father."

The boy's eyes widened. "Who… who am I then?"

"You are Hamilcar Amadala, and you possess a mighty destiny. One day, we will rule this galaxy together as father and son."

The boy's lips slowly peeled back into a smile and he nodded his head. "I would like that very much father."


	5. Caretaker

Dita Naberrie was slowly pacing back and forth. She was a wealthy and well born young woman from the planet Naboo. She also had the distinct honor of being a distant cousin of the former Queen and Galactic Senator Padmé Amidala. Though Dita took great pride in telling people that she and the great Padmé Amidala were kin she had not really known her very well growing up. Except for state functions she's barely seen or spoken to her over the last eight years of her life.

When she had attended Padmé's funeral she had grieved, but it had been as much for Naboo's hero as for a family member.

Padmé had been one of those rare souls who'd truly wanted to change things for the better and who'd had the courage to fight for those beliefs. That heroic spirit had helped save Naboo from enslavement and had tried to save the republic during the civil war. Dita was also certain that it had led to her tragic death at far too young an age.

Dita truly admired the courage her cousin had possessed; while at the same time having absolutely no wish to emulate it. All she wanted was to live a nice quiet life. Her homeworld had been lucky. Following the short unpleasant occupation by the Trade Federation all the battles of the Clone Wars had taken place far from here. Naboo had been left completely untouched.

Even the fall of the republic had gone largely unnoticed.

Oh they heard stories about terrible things happening in other systems, but they were just stories. Naboo was not garrisoned and all of her old liberties and laws were still in place. There was a publicly elected Queen on the throne and life and business went on as usual. The economy was booming and everything was peaceful.

All the hard times were in the past and a bright future seemed to lie ahead.

Then, out of nowhere, she had been summoned here to the capitol. She had no idea why. She hadn't done anything and could not imagine what a member of the empire could want with her. As she paced she couldn't help but think about some of those stories. There were tales of whole villages and cities being razed. Of families being tortured for information on a suspected rebel. Of peaceful protesters butchered in the streets. Of stormtroopers turning blasters on whoever they pleased without consequence.

Such wild stories couldn't possibly be true.

The Emperor was a just and decent man. He had led the republic through never ending crisis as Supreme Chancellor and had been a model of decency and civility. He had only created the Galactic Empire to prevent the entire galaxy from falling into anarchy. He had publicly promised the Senate that once order was fully restored he would step down and hand over political power back to them.

If there were still disorders it was because the Emperor hadn't had the chance to fix them yet.

Somehow the thought did little to settle her nerves.

When at last the door to the reception area opened Dita stopped and turned about to face whoever it was who had summoned her here. She froze and her eyes widened as an imposing figure in masked helmet and flowing cape strode towards her. She was so taken aback she almost failed to notice the young boy who followed a few steps behind.

"L… Lord Vader!" She swiftly bowed low to him. As a noblewoman she was only expected to show this sort or reverence to the Queen. She thought it wise to show him the same level of respect given he had more tangible power than even the Queen of Naboo did. "I… I am honored. How may I serve you?"

"Rise Lady Dita Naberrie." Lord Vader spoke in his resonant authoritative voice.

She did so. Her eyes darted from the Sith Lord to the handsome child standing behind him. The boy was smiling at her without a hint of fear or concern. It was a bizarre sight, a child standing beside the dark lord.

Vader noted her reaction and gave a slight nod. "Allow me to introduce you to my ward. This is Prince Hamilcar Amadala. Hamilcar, this is the Lady Dita Naberrie of Naboo."

"I am very pleased to meet you Lady Dita." The boy bowed to her and Dita thought it the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

"I am very happy to meet you as well young Prince." She sent a very cautious look to Lord Vader. "His name is Amadala?" That was not a true family name. Rather it had been an honorific Padmé had received upon being elected queen.

"It is." Vader answered. "The records will show that he is an orphan with unknown parentage whom Senator Amadala adopted shortly before her death." Strangely Vader's voice seemed to tighten. "She always held a tender place in her heart for orphans."

Dita was sure she had to be imaging it. A Sith Lord could not possibly sound as though his heart was aching. "I see my lord; it's true that Padmé was always very kind. Though I had no idea she had adopted a child."

While Dita had not been close to her cousin she was almost certain that this was all a lie. Padmé had been one of the leaders of the Galactic Senate and a very important public figure. Her pregnancy while unmarried had been common knowledge and would have been a major scandal if she had been a less heroic figure or if the times had been less critical. Dita couldn't imagine her adopting a child and keeping it hidden.

There was about as much chance of her being married in secret.

Of course she was not about to question what Lord Vader had just told her.

"The late Senator was a woman of conviction and of honor and a person who I respected and admired. For this reason I have chosen to personally intervene and take charge of her son Hamilcar."

"I see," Dita replied softly. She didn't really. Lord Vader had already established a reputation for ruthlessness and cold blooded murder. Such an act of compassion seemed completely at odds with what people said of him. "How… how may I be of service?"

"I intend to look after young Hamilcar and even provide him with training. However my responsibilities to the Empire and Emperor make it impossible for me to care for him properly. I have selected you to be his caretaker."

"What? Me? My Lord I am flattered but I am hardly the sort who…"

Vader lifted a single finger and she cut off instantly.

"Tell me, who was it that granted Naboo an exemption not only from the Imperial tariffs but even from the new tax increases recently imposed?"

"Well… the Emperor of course. He is from Naboo so of course…"

"No." Vader said sharply cutting her off. "The Emperor cares nothing for this world. **I **am the one responsible. I have extended my protection to this planet out of respect for Padmé's memory."

Dita stared at him. _Vader _had been the one protecting Naboo? Everyone had naturally assumed it was the Emperor shielding his homeworld.

"Padmé loved this place and I wish to protect it. I can think of no better home for her adopted son. He will grow up being shown the honor and respect due him. He will be treated as a Prince and will be loved and adored as he deserves."

_He speaks of her as though he knew her. _Dita thought. No one knew who Darth Vader truly was or his past. He had simply appeared at his master's side as the republic fell and the empire was born. "My lord," she spoke cautiously. "Your generosity is truly admirable and I do not doubt that Padmé would thank you for it if she could. However I am not qualified to see to the care of her son. Surely there are others far more competent for such an important task."

"I have chosen you." Vader spoke with finality. "You are a member of the local nobility and related by blood to her. The people will accept him much more easily if you are seen welcoming him into your household. Your family will prosper. I will see lands and monies transferred to you. So long as you take excellent care of Hamilcar you and those around you have nothing to fear."

_Does that mean if anything happens to him we do have things to fear?_ The unspoken threat hung there between them.

"I… I understand my lord." She again bowed low to him. "I swear to care for him as I would my own son."

"Good." Vader sounded satisfied.

He turned to Hamilcar and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "I must leave now. I will return to begin your training as soon as I can and I will see you as often as circumstances allow. Remember the things I have told you. Be strong, be brave, and never forget who you are."

"I won't my lord." The boy said with a warm smile.

Dita was startled when Vader placed a hand on the boy's head and mussed his hair. It was such a simple familiar act and was completely out of place coming from someone like him.

Vader then departed leaving the two of them alone.

The boy looked at her with that warm smile of his.

"Don't be afraid Lady Dita," he said in his child's voice. "Everything will be fine so long as you do as you are told."


End file.
